


01:25AM texts

by ZarryLarry_obsessed



Category: One Direction (Band), i dont know anymore - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, IM GOING, M/M, To hell, aw, domestic ziam, im a shit, liam is 16, sorry - Freeform, straight - Freeform, this is Ugly, zayn 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryLarry_obsessed/pseuds/ZarryLarry_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a super short ziam thingy</p>
            </blockquote>





	01:25AM texts

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i wrote this god yall please forgive me

to: zany♡ 

wanna hang out 2nite ? :D

to: Lili x

sure babe ,, be there in 10? 

to: zany♡ 

sound gud cya then xx

to: Lili x

anything i should take with me for the night ? ha 

to: zany♡ 

u shud bring some booze

wana get pissed !!!!

to: Lili x

what about movies and just chillin , sound good yeah ?

to: zany♡ 

thats so boringgg zayn ur sounding like an old man lol

to: Lili x

im not old, just sexy and mature babe ;)x

to: zany♡ 

whateverr i jus wanted 2 do something fun ://

to: Lili x

so you don't want to chill with me ? :(

to: zany♡ 

kinda had other plans 4 tonite ........ ;D

to: Lili x

really ? like what ? :)

to: zany♡ 

gud stuff zany, think abt it !! ;)

to: Lili x

eh .. marvel movies marathon ?

to: zany♡ 

i told u ur an old man lol

to: Lili x

i need some hints baby help your mature an insanely attractive boyfriend out xx

to: zany♡ 

yeah ........ anyways, it starts w an 's' nd ends w an 'x' ;))

to: Lili 

sussex ? , do you really want to drive that far ? ha 

to: zany♡ 

noooo *facepalm* sighhhh zayyn y r u actin dumb !!! 

it was sex lol

to: Lili x

so it took you 6 messages to tell me you wanted to fuck ? 

i'm impressed ;)x

to: zany♡ 

ur not funny !! :(( i jus wanted 2 be as discreet as possible smh

to: Lili x

.. by going into fuckboy mode ? 

i'm amazed babe, bravo ,, ha !! x

to: zany >:(

if u keep this cocky attitude on d only thing ull b fucking will be ur hand :)

to: Lili x

im sorry ok love you x

we are still going at it tonight right ? xx

to: zany >:(

idk ..... u tell me y we shud 

to: Lili x

i will make you feel so good baby

get you wet and ready for me

make your legs shake so hard

but if you don't want we can still watch a movie or something :)x

to: zany♡♡♡ 

hmmm ..... k den just bc i havnt gotten off in awhile 

to: Lili x

first tell me what you want x

to: zany♡♡♡

i want 2 suck u off

nd ride u alot

wanna b gud 4 u ...... 

to: Lili x

god i'll ruin you

make you come so many times till you're over sensitive and shaking , make you feel so dirty and good , 

will you be a good boy for me ?

to: zany♡♡♡

yes 

come over now pls im hard

it hurts :(

to: Lili x

be there in 5 ,, ok ?

don't touch yourself baby, I'm coming yeah ?

to: daddy

yeah.


End file.
